PWM techniques for controlling the supply of power to various loads, such as electric motors, are well known. One example is taught in a publication, Turner, Duke and Walton, “Dynamic Frequency Scaling to Improve Converter Efficiency”, Power Engineering Conference, 2007, AUPEC 2007.